


Time Out

by emeoonbird



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: YoungJae gostava de observar as paisagens, e a sua favorita era JinYoung. Já para o mais velho, o Choi era a sua inspiração para escrever.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> eu amo 2young demais bicho

YoungJae adorava observar paisagens. Ele suspeitava que esse interesse que tinha vinha do fato de seu hobby favorito ser fotografia.

O Choi simplesmente adorava ver o contraste que as árvores faziam com os prédios, ou como o céu parecia ter sido pintado pelo melhor dos artistas quando se aproximava do horário do pôr do sol. Para si, a forma como as sombras mudam o chão de concreto com seus formatos desproporcionais aos donos delas traziam tanta beleza a uma foto quanto um filtro do instagram.

Era mágico ver o brilho que o mar tinha em suas ondas pela forma como os raios solares eram refletidos na água, contrastando com a areia dourada e quentinha da praia que tinha uma ou outra conchinha espiando a superfície.

Porém, no momento, a paisagem mais bonita que ele enxergava era JinYoung. O moreno estava sentado do seu lado, observando a vista junto consigo, parecendo concentrado em suas ideias e questionamentos pela forma como franzia as sobrancelhas. Vez ou outra o mais novo conseguia ver os lábios alheios se movendo, degustando alguma frase, parecendo indeciso sobre a possível história que criava em sua mente.

Vê-lo desse jeito, relaxado e distraído, lhe deixava satisfeito. Ter o trazido até a praia para observar a linda vista que tinha por ali à tarde com certeza estava ajudando o outro a respirar um pouco e talvez lhe acabasse com o bloqueio criativo que estava sofrendo nos últimos dias.

Observar as feições que JinYoung fazia enquanto estava perdido em seu próprio mundinho deixavam seus dedos coçando para apertar algum botão, de preferência que fosse o de sua máquina fotográfica, a qual tinha feito questão de trazer apenas para tirar fotos da paisagem — embora suas melhores fotos sejam aquelas que não estava planejando em tirar.

Ignorando um pouco sua razão, que insistia em lhe lembrar que o mais velho odiava ser pego de surpresa, o Choi segurou a câmera que estava em seu colo e a posicionou sobre o rosto. Não procurou muito por um bom ângulo, afinal a sua paisagem era linda em qualquer um deles em sua opinião, e tirou algumas fotos.

Assim que o _click-click_ chegou aos ouvidos do Park, ele automaticamente empurrou o mais novo — de forma que o fez perder o equilíbrio, mas não ao ponto de fazê-lo cair na areia.

Embora não gostasse de quando YoungJae agia furtivamente, também era quase impossível se irritar com ele. E logo o riso cismava em querer sair de seus lábios por mais que tentasse se manter sério, o que apenas resultou em um som estrangulado e na risada alta do outro.

Uma das coisas mais medicinais para JinYoung era ouvir o riso alheio. Era como um remédio contra seu mau humor, um calmante nos momentos mais tensos e sufocantes, um curativo para dias ruins onde tudo parecia dar errado.

Ao olhar para o Choi, pode ver o sorriso no rosto dele. Não conseguiu evitar de refletir a ação ao erguer os cantos dos lábios de forma simples enquanto observava a satisfação que ele transmitia ao acariciar a câmera em suas mãos.

Eram em momentos como aqueles em que se lembrava o quão premiado tinha sido por ter aquele homem ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio e amor que nunca achou que merecia.

Voltando a encarar a vista a sua frente, o escritor acabou se recordando de uma música que tinha ouvido no último drama que assistiu. Começou a cantar baixinho ao sentir que tudo que aquele momento pedia era uma trilha sonora, apesar do som das ondas quebrando na beira da praia também ser uma boa música de fundo.

Sua voz ao chegar nos ouvidos de YoungJae lhe fizeram grunhir ao reconhecer a canção.

— _Hyung_ , — Resmungou, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem brilhando como em todos os outros momentos em que estivesse brincando. — quando você vai sossegar com isso?

Um sorriso logo surgiu nos cantinhos dos lábios sugestivos de JinYoung no momento em que lhe encarou.

— É minha culpa que sua música combine com o momento? — Questionou com uma falsa inocência em seu tom de voz, a sobrancelha que erguia mostrando todo o sarcasmo que estava subjetivo em suas ações.

Agora quem empurrava era YoungJae, e por não estar esperando esse tipo de reação, o Park teve que colocar a mão na areia para tentar se sustentar enquanto usava a outra para esconder o sorriso em seus lábios que vinha acompanhado de sua risada _falsa¹_.

Ver as ruguinhas que surgiam perto dos olhos e entre as sobrancelhas dele faziam o mais novo pensar em desenhar o outro num quadro, para que sua feliz imagem ficasse salva para sempre no mundo, embora não soubesse nem fazer um esboço de palito.

Era como se as fotos não fossem capazes de salvar o suficiente daquele momento, e talvez seja por isso que fotografia fosse mais seu hobby do que profissão: ele confiava mais no que sentia no momento — e normalmente usava essas emoções para tornar-las em músicas —, do que na imagem de um momento que acabaria por ser esquecido ou até mesmo acabasse por ser doloroso de lembrar.

Quando JinYoung finalmente se acalmou, ele levou uma das mãos aos bolsos e pegou o celular. Como estava mexendo no aparelho, ele não viu quando o Choi acabou levando a câmera novamente ao rosto e tirou uma foto — dessa vez o barulho da máquina não foi o suficiente para chamar atenção do outro.

Ao olhar no visor a fotografia que tinha acabado de tirar, YoungJae sentiu-se um pouco frustrado por não ter usado o celular para bater a foto, pois ela ficaria perfeita na tela dele quando o desbloqueasse.

Então, no momento em que tentava manter-se com uma expressão tranquila para não fazer o biquinho da decepção, uma melodia muito bem conhecida por si chegou aos seus ouvidos. Embora tenha revirado os olhos, — afinal seu hyung era _insuportável_ — antes mesmo de alguém chegar a cantar, seus lábios já estavam com os cantinhos levantados em um sorrisinho traíra.

Viu JinYoung colocar o celular sobre a toalha em que estavam sentados, assim como também observou o caminho que a mão alheia fez até chegar a sua, dando um aperto reconfortante antes de entrelaçar os dedos naquela maneira que ambos mais gostavam.

E YoungJae ainda estava admirando o outro quando ele se aproximou de si, o encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos tão gentis e confiáveis que sempre lhe deixavam aquecido ao lhe fitarem daquela forma específica.

Sem esperar por um momento certo, ele simplesmente acompanhou o movimento alheio, até estarem bem próximos, o suficiente para JinYoung visualizar com perfeição as suas pintinhas e para que o Choi lembrasse que existia uma no lábio superior do mais velho.

Aproveitando o tempo que tinham, ambos se encararam, embora a mão livre do Park tivesse traçado um caminho suave dos seus braços até sua nuca, onde os dedos se posicionaram calmamente. A palma de Youngjae encontrava-se em contato com a camisa macia, massageando o quadril do seu hyung daquele jeitinho que outro já tinha admitido que amava.

Ao não aguentar mais só olhar para o rosto bonito do mais novo, JinYoung o puxou para mais perto e tomou-lhe os lábios como sua vontade lhe dizia para fazer.

Apesar do desejo ser enorme, o beijo trocado entre eles era lento, os movimentos que faziam para as línguas se encontrarem eram calmos — eles gostavam de degustar da sensação, de gravar o sentimento que existia em seus corações que sempre deixava seus peitos aquecidos e os músculos dos ombros relaxados.

E foi durante a troca de beijos doces e proveitosos, que ambos perceberam que se ajudavam mais do que pensavam — pois YoungJae era toda a inspiração que o mais velho usava para escrever seus romances mais bem vendidos, e JinYoung era a paisagem mais harmônica e satisfatória de se observar, sempre lhe dando os sentimentos necessários para o mais novo hit, assim como também era a bela visão para as suas melhores fotos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ se tu é novo no fandom ou simplesmente não sabe, os outros membros já zoaram a risada do nyoung dizendo que ele soava falsa, lol.
> 
> obrigado por lerem, vão escutar In This Chest >:(


End file.
